twisteddreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Creation and FAQ [http://ewecharacters.webs.com/Kinfolk.htm For Kinfolk Specific Creation Guidelines Click here:] Concept/Auspice:''' Concepts not restricted, Auspices not restricted, expect to explain some concepts if they seam obviously disruptive you will be asked to come up with a new concept. '''Tribe/Breed:' None of the standard tribes are restricted or disallowed, things such as Cyber dogs or other rarities will require Storyteller permission and a detailed background. Please do not complain or whine if you are denied a rare character it will only lessen your chance of being allowed one in the future. There will only ever be a set amount of rare characters allowed if one dies a new spot may open up. This is to both keep the game realistic and not have to many of one rare tribe in play if there where lots of them in play they would not be so special. Lupus Breed characters may only purchase the skills of ''Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms and the Knowledges Computer, Law, Linguistics, Politics, Science with freebie points. Lupus must purchase the first dot in Linguistics in order to be able to talk and understand a human language at creation. Metis Breed characters must take a deformity, this deformity must be something that is a drawback to them in some way. Deformities from the books are preferred but I will consider others. Tribal Weaknesses every tribe has a tribal weakness these are listed on a separate page for those of you who are unaware of them. [http://ewecharacters.webs.com/TribalWeakness.htm '''Tribal Weaknesses] Nature & Demeanor:''' Please choose a nature a demeanor listed in the books, it does not have to be from the Players Guide you may use the examples in any of the other books. '''Attributes:''' 15 points, distribute as you like. No attribute lower than 2, without good story/background and accompanying flaw. No more than 2 attributes at 4 or above. 5's will need a very good story indeed. '''Abilities:''' 27 points, distribute as you like. - Abilities at 4+ Will be questioned. - No more than 6 total points in Combat abilities, excluding Ahroun (Who may take 7 given explanation). - No more than 3 points in any individual Combat Ability, excluding Ahroun (Who may take one 4 given a very good explanation for such skill). - Please do not take other traits other than the ones presented in the Players Guide to Garou, and when taking other traits consider if they are really necessary to the character concept. For example many other traits are simply narrow uses of an ability that already exists on the sheet. '''Advantages:''' Backgrounds restricted by Tribe, No Fetish Weapons or Level 4 or 5 Fetishes (can be gained in play but not starting at creation), Fetishes will always require a bit of explanation and no unique/custom Fetish will ever be allowed at character creation, any backgrounds from outside the core book will also require an explanation depending on what they are and the level at which they are taken. '''Pure Breed: Pure breed is allowed freely up to level 3 (Level 4 for Silver Fangs). Characters wishing to gain levels beyond that will need to submit a background justifying having such a pure and exemplary ancestry in the modern time. Totem: Totem points are allowed at character creation however anything above 3 may require some justification, personal totems are judged based on the character concept and will likely require explanation and maybe some background. Some Totems will not be allowed as personal totems at creation, although they may be gained in play through story and effort. Ancestors: Ancestors may be taken up to level 3 freely. Beyond that level, a background will need to be submitted for approval. Bone Gnawers: 'Ancestors, Pure Breed and Resources are not available to Bone Gnawers. '''Get of Fenris: ' May not purchase Contacts. '''Glasswalkers: May not purchase Ancestors, Mentor or Pure Breed. Red Talons: May not purchase human Allies, Contacts or Resources, and their only Kinfolk are wolves. Shadow Lords: '''May not purchase Allies or Mentor. '''Silent Striders: May not purchase Ancestors or Resources. Silver Fangs: Must purchase at least three dots in Pure Breed. Wendigo: May not purchase Contacts or Resources. Merits and Flaws Restricted/Banned: All Merits and Flaws are optional and must fit the character concept they do not "make" a concept and no character should be based on Merits or Flaws. Expect all Merits and Flaws to be questioned. Consider them all Restricted, and expect to justify them. Please note that we will not accept any merits and flaws from other systems if its not in a revised werewolf book or the second edition players guide consider it Banned. Feel free to ask about merits and flaws but keep in mind that they are optional and not required. Freebie Costs General FAQ Q: How does my Rage affect everyone else around me? A: Rage affects each Mortal the same way. If your Rage is higher than their Willpower, they will likely try avoid conversation be nervous or may even flee your presence if they are very low willed and timid this however is an extreme reaction. This goes for anyone who is Mortal. Mortals (obviously), Magi, Hunters, Mummies, Fae. If their Willpower is equal to or higher than your Rage, then they can stand to be near you, but will be nervous and jittery. Rage does not tell you that someone is a werewolf it does not impart some mystical or sacred knowledge on you or make you become suddenly aware that there is a shifter nearby. It does not send people running away screaming or other such reactions it is merely a instinctive reaction to the predator in the shifter, others will simply be wary and offset by you. If a Shifters Rage is actually higher than his own willpower then they suffer an additional penalty of minus of die per dot of rage above willpower to all social interaction rolls. Q: So my Garou wants to sit down and have a long discussion with X, so we can learn more about each other. What happens? A: You may loose renown depending on the circumstances and what you where talking to. Expect an IC repercussion if it is deemed wrong or idiotic by other Garou such as sitting down and trading vital information with Vampires or Black Spiral Dancer you will be hunted, and judged. This is one of the most serious crimes of the Garou nation, next to becoming Charach and creating a Metis. Q: My Garou has fallen in love with another Garou and we want to consummate our relationship… A: Realize that what you are about to do is against the laws of Gaia. “Garou Shall Not Mate with Garou.” This is a fundamental tenet of the litany. Yes, the game is about passions and emotions. No, it is not about sex. Expect that there will be severe IC ramifications of your actions. Q: My Garou has gotten a Kinfolk pregnant. Is she going to have a Garou baby? A: Most likely not. The number of true garou born every year dwindles thanks to the approaching end times. This means that new Garou are not being born and raised. There’s no time left. Pop out as many Kin Babies as you can squeeze. The only chance of you getting a Garou child is if the ST approaches you and asks if you’d mind being part of the SL. And yes, a new Garou being born is very much a Story. Q: Can I play a White Howler/Croatan/Bunyip… other Extinct Species? A: No. Period. The game will focus entirely on the Canon character types from the Core Rules. Nothing more. Q: Are you allowing transfer characters? A: Characters that are beyond starting levels will be examined and considered although you should not expect them to be allowed. If the character is within reason and would fit the storyline and not cause disruption or imbalance it will be allowed much the same as any other character. Q: Are you allowing Pre-change Garou? A: Again, No. A pre-change Garou is a storyline in and of itself. This game will be focusing on characters who know what they’re doing. Even if it’s only vaguely.